l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Rojin
Akodo Akihisa was the Lion Clan Champion until his retirement as the monk Rojin. He was instrumental in the deaths of his son Akodo Masahisa and grandson Akodo Masaumi, during the battles of the People's Legion against the Lion Clan Army during the Great Famine. Family Akihisa had two sons, but the older died from a fever, and Akodo Masahisa became the heir. A ronin, Kenburo, was adopted as his son. Imperial Histories, pp. 109-110 During a camapaign against the Crane a Kenshinzen had been set to duel Akihisa, but Kenburo intercepted and killed him. The ronin remained as his personal champion, and after they returned Akihisa adopted him. Pressure from the rest of the clan prevented him from naming Kenburo as heir over Masahisa. Imperial Histories, p. 119 Demeanor Akihisa was a relentless and merciless warmonger, finding excuses to wage war on every one of his neighbors, employing scorched earth methods, refusing to accept surrenders, and routinely executing enemy peasants and burning captured holdings. Imperial Histories, p. 121 Retirement Akihisa executed a monk who dared to build a shrine to Jizo, the Fortune of Mercy, outside of his estate. The next year the Daidoji burned to the ground Tonfajutsen, moving Akihisa's soul. Witnessing first-hand the suffering he had so often inflicted on other clans shook Akihisa to his core. He retired to a temple in the foothills of the Dragon mountains, taking the name Rojin. His son Masahisa, replaced him a Lion ruler. Rovolutionary In 665 Rojin heard the victory of the People's Legion over the Lion within Dragon lands. The Legion was a group of revolters and peasants led by Asahime, who kept their harvests for themselves when Rokugan faced starvation. Rojin was inspired and joined them seeking redemption for his own perceived past sins. Imperial Histories, p. 104 Invading Lion lands The Legion already controlled a Dragon province, and they invaded the former lands of the Ki-Rin Clan, currently owned by the Lion. His grandson Akodo Masaumi committed seppuku after his army was defeated by the Legion. Rojin's own son, Masahisa, was killed by Asahime when a second Lion army attempted to destroy the Legion near Bikami. Imperial Histories, pp. 104-105 Advisor The tactical cunning of Rojin was serving the Legion, and Asahime followed his advise to send food to the dragon and Scorpion Clans, which had mantained them at bay. In 667 all of these cover trade was broken by the Clans. Fighting the Lion In 668 the Acting Champion Matsu Ikuko led the Lion against the revolter's 'capital', Bikami. Alongside with a unit of Lion's Pride she managed to engage Asahime's command staff. Rojin lose an ear, but took Ikuko's right leg at the knee, forcing the Lion to withdraw. Imperial Histories, p. 105 Legion's Destruction In 669 the Clans rallied behind the Emperor Hantei XX to strike decisively the revolters. In a quick campaign the Legion was destroyed and Asahime sought refuge in Dragon lands, with a bounty of 10,000 koku for her head. She was betrayed by her followers and Shinobi agents used gaijin pepper to destroy the castle where Asahime was hiding. The peasant rebellion was erased from the Imperial Histories. Rojin vanished back into the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Imperial Histories, p. 106 Death Rojin managed to flee the Law for two years, but in 671 his adopted son Kenburo saw him within a Lion shrine and beat the old monk to death. See also * Rojin/Meta Akodo Akihisa Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei